


Pirates of the Caribbean and the Heart of the Sea.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 17th Century, BAMF Women, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Battles, F/M, Female Protagonist, Little Mermaid Elements, Magic, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Pirates, Prophetic Visions, Sea Battles, Sea Monsters, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sirens, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Swords, pirate queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: The Sea has always been described as being dangerous, mysterious, powerful, and fathomless, as well as being temperamental, harsh, wild and untamable but also being beautiful, calm, gentle and playful. And that is exactly how Analisa Turner has been described as, as being like the Sea herself.Maybe it's because Analisa has always have a deep and strong connection, a bond, to the Sea and it's life, but she has never been out to sea, not when her only family, her older brother, Will Turner, had settled down in Port Royal instead of continuing their search for their father. But Analisa is always down at the docks, hanging out with sailors and helping Fishermen.Analisa believed that her life will never change, but when a certain Pirate Captain came into Port Royal, Analisa found that her life has change, by embracing her blood of a Pirate and becoming a Pirate Captain.But when old enemies become allies and a new enemy has set his eyes on Analisa, she has found that her connection, her bond, to the Sea is much stronger than she first thought.





	Pirates of the Caribbean and the Heart of the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Analisa's eyes are ever-changing like the sea; blue is when she is calm but turns gray when she is angry.  
> In the second movie, Analisa has become a Pirate Captain and has her own ship and crew, who are very loyal and protective of her, since she is only seventeen-years-old and a girl. Bur she is a good Pirate and Captain.  
> Analisa is a good shooter with her pistol and Musket but she's an even better swordswoman.  
> Analisa is not a Mary-sue character, she is a strong and stubborn girl who can hold her own in a fight and pull her own weight around on a Pirate ship. I like writing strong female characters with good reasons for men to fall for her.  
> Analisa's age:  
> Curse of the Black Pearl: 8/16.  
> Dead Man's Chest: 17.  
> World's End: 17/27.  
> On Stranger Tides: 24.  
> Dead Man Tell No Tales: 29.  
> I don't know who I'm going to pair Analisa with.

 

** Chapter One: The Song of the Sea. **

 

Port Royal is a major city and a bustling harbor town situated on the western end of Palisadoes in Jamaica. Founded by the English, a garrison of the British Royal Navy maintained a presence at the town. Stretching back from the harbor, shops jostle for space with Port Royal's many taverns. It was truly a place of Paradise found only in books.

Wealthy and civilized, Port Royal's air came from its place as the official center of Caribbean trade. Unfortunately for its civilized residents, its location also made a perfect spot for pirate raids, despite the nearby Navy presence at the governmental Fort Charles. The town of Port Royal was mostly known to be under the jurisdiction of Governor Weatherby Swann, who had arrived here from England eight years ago with his daughter and two children they had saved on the way here, a twelve-year-old boy and a eight year old girl, brother and sister.

Making Port Royal their new home, the Swanns, as well as the Turner siblings, who began to live with a Blacksmith name John Brown, would reside in a mansion overlooking the port town. Although Port Royal's street markets overflowed with tropical fruit, the air was far from sweet. The town expanded in the over the eight years of Swann's governorship, and the local sewer system was unable to cope, giving the air a distinct odor.

But Analisa Turner, sixteen-years-old girl, had gotten use to the foul odor, much like the other residents of Port Royal, though that never stops her from making a grimace whenever she opens the window of John Brown's blacksmith shop.

Clasp around her neck, nestled between her breasts, is a gold coin medallion had an ominous skull at the center of it, something that her father had sent her as a late birthday present and Analisa has loved and treasured the necklace since then. It rested against another necklace, this time a jewel the color of the sea. It was something that her mother had given to Analisa when she was a baby, her mother had died when Analisa was weaned of her breast milk. 

Analisa stated, turning to see her older brother, now twenty-years-old, William Turner placing a sword in its case. "So you'll deliver that sword you made for Mister Norrington to Governor Swann instead of eating breakfast."

William smiled at his younger sister, fondly, as he stepped over and stroked her hair. "Yes, Lisa. Today is Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"He's being promoted to Commodore, is he not?" Analisa asked as she opened the box and peered at the sword. "It's beautiful, Will, your best work yet."

"Thank-you, Lisa."  William laid a chaste kiss on top of her head. "Behave and don't get into trouble."

Analisa snorted as she pointed towards the dead drunk and asleep Mister Brown sitting in the only chair in the blacksmith shop. "Well, I'm not going to stick around here. I think I'll sneak into the ceremony and watch Mister Norrington received your sword."

William smiled as he put on his jacket. "Very well, but try to get into trouble."

"No promises! Bye!" Analisa shouted after her departing brother. She shook her head as she watched him walk down the street.

Analisa turned and made sure that Mister Brown was instead still asleep after getting so dead drunk and hurried out of the blacksmith once she had determined that he was in fact still drunk. She walked briskly down the street only to stop when she heard her name being called, Analisa turned her head to see the old dress maker, Mrs. Winter, waving at her from the doorway of her dress shop.

Analisa walked towards her, smiling. "Good-morning, Mrs. Winter."

"Good-morning, Ms. Turner." Mrs. Winter said, returning the girl's smile. "And where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to go to Captain Norrington' promotion ceremony." Analisa stated, making the old woman gasp.

Mrs. Winter grabbed her bicep and pulled the girl into her dress shop. "Not in that dress you're not, young lady!"

 

Fort Charles is a stronghold located at the bustling harbor town of Port Royal. The stronghold is located on a bluff overlooking the harbor; Fort Charles was one of England's biggest government forts in the Caribbean.

Towering over the town of Port Royal, Fort Charles protects the ships of the Royal Navy moored in the harbor below. The fortress also included the Commodore's office, a dank prison cellblock and, in the center courtyard of the fort, a gallows to remind the townspeople just where they were. The cannons that point out from the battlements were a menacing warning to pirates cruising offshore.

Analisa Turner finally arrived there in a new dress that Mrs. Winter had made with her in mind and the girl was glad that Mrs. Winter had stopped her when she had wished her a good-morning, because the dress was simply beautiful, by far the old woman's most greatest creation. The blue fabric of the dress matches her eyes to perfection and made them stand out more. 

Mrs. Winter didn't stopped after dressing Analisa up, she had summoned her friends, who had rush over when the old woman had told them that she was dressing Analisa Turner up and she was going to Fort Charles to attend to the promotion ceremony of Captain Norrington. Two old women did her hair while the others gave her pointers of how to walk and move properly in a corset. Although Analisa wasn't having a hard time with the corset, since she had made sure that they hadn't tightened it too much.

When they were done with her, Mrs. Winter and her friends claimed that Analisa's natural beauty has brought out the true beauty of the dress although Analisa didn't see it as they did; she wasn't foolish in calling them a liar to their face but instead kept it to herself and smiled at them, thanking them.

Analisa smiled as she walked passed many wealthy townsfolk, unaware of the many stares she was getting from both men and women as she walked pass them. She looked around for a certain person and smiled when her eyes landed on Elizabeth Swann, her older brother's love interest. The girl hurried over to the slightly older woman, easily moving through the crowd.

"Good-Morning, Elizabeth." Analisa greeted her, smiling.

Elizabeth turned her head and broke out in a wide smile, her eyes slightly widen in surprise. "Oh, Lisa, you look absolutely beautiful."

Analisa smiled at her friend. "Thank-you and so do you." Then she frowned when she noticed that the older girl was fanning herself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth told her, softly grimacing as she stared down at her friend.

"Alright, if you say so." Analisa said as she brought out her fan. "Did you see my brother?"

Elizabeth softly rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why does he continue calling me 'Ms. Swann', while you call me 'Elizabeth'?"

Analisa gave the older girl a wink as she grinned. "Because I don't care about what's proper and what's improper, Elizabeth."

"Well, that's true." Elizabeth said as both girls laugh.

Analisa turned her eyes to the end of the courtyard where Governor Swann was standing, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Governor was watching both girls and smiled when Analisa had seen him, and the girl returned his smile.

"Two paces march!" A very loud man's voice shouted, startling Analisa badly, as the soldiers walked forward, making Elizabeth softly giggle next to her. 

Analisa raised her fan and whispered behind it. "Be quiet, Elizabeth."

"Right about face!" The soldiers turned towards the center and stood in a statue-like position. "Present Arms!"

The men raised their guns and James Norrington started to walk through the arch of the men with their muskets held up high. Analisa watched as James continued his walk passed the men until her attention was called to Elizabeth, who was starting to fan herself furiously than before. So she was unaware that James had glanced in her direction only to look back at her in surprise.

James was overtaken by surprisement when he had noticed Analisa Turner standing next to Elizabeth Swann, simply over the fact that Analisa has bloomed into a ethereally beautiful girl.

Analisa Turner has an exquisite, delicate, triangular-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her lips were soft and full, and her nose straight and slender. 

Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such startling blue eyes, like the sea herself, but that could sometimes look like grey storm clouds. A thick fringe of pale lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while brown brows arched gently above them.

Her hair was light brown hair, a shade lighter than her older brother, in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her fair skin a glow like polished ivory.

Her figure was willowy and graceful with womanly curves and dips in the right places. She was petite in height, making her smaller than most women here.

James immediately snapped his attention forward when Analisa was turning her head back and he didn't want to be caught staring at her like a sailor who's seen a mermaid for the first time.

Analisa frowned as she watched James finally reached Governor Swann, she could have sworn that he was looking at her as if he had never seen her before, which was strange in itself since she usually sees him around Port Royal. She shook the thought from her mind as the ceremony started. She just hoped that it didn't take too long since she wanted to do her shopping before Mister Brown woke up from his drunkard nap.

 

Hours later

Analisa started to wish that she hadn't decided to come to James's ceremony, she was certainly regretting it now. Between the corset and the heat, she wasn't feeling all that well, even feeling a little light-headed, which was strange since the heat never bothered her before, and the corset wasn't even that tight. 

She glanced over towards the sea, when it's sound came drifting pass the people and towards her ears. It didn't strike Analisa's as strange that she could hear the sea from her position nor did she notice that she had started walking towards it, leaving Elizabeth and the rest of the ladies unaware that she had lifted in the first place. The guards didn't pay her any attention as she drifted pass them, but if they did, they would have seen that both her eyes and necklace were glowing.

Analisa made her way slowly towards the wall and step up onto it, the song of the waves calling to her, in perfect sync with her heartbeat. She glanced down at it, once she step up onto the wall. Her body swayed forward, pitching her body forward.

It was only her falling off the wall that a soldier turned when he heard the rustling of clothing and saw her disappearing over the wall, it was only than that he called out a warning, yelling that a girl had fallen off the wall and into the sea below.

Analisa didn't hear James calling out her name nor Elizabeth screaming, she had already faint but she could still hear the song of the sea around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Analisa's dress is plain; there is no design on the dress itself.  
> Second dress is a beautiful blue color, to match her eyes.  
> Bootstrap Bill actually sent the curse Aztec gold medallion to his daughter, Analisa, instead of Will and she had hidden it in her shoe when they were saved, so Elizabeth never got it, but Elizabeth will still be kidnap.


End file.
